Drawers insertable or in openings provided in articles or furniture have been known in the art.
Known drawers of the type under discussion include a bottom portion, two guide rails laterally engaged with the bottom portion, a front sheeting, a pair of parallel side portions, and a back portion extended between the rear ends of the side portions.
The side portions of the known drawers, disclosed, for example in German publication DE-OS No. 3024972; DE-OS No. 30 30199, formed of individual are components; such side portions and individual elements are manufactured so that eventually certain components are assembled to form left-hand side portions whereas the other certain components can be assembled only to form right-hand side portions of the drawer. An interchanging of the structural components to produce both side portions of the drawer had been impossible. Although efforts have been made to manufacture furniture drawers of plastics by spray molding to make each individual component in a single mold these efforts had resulted in very high costs. In as much as during the assembling of the individual component parts a user should pay attention as to which components belong to the right-hand side portion and which components should be taken into consideration for the left-hand side portion the whole assembling process has been time-consuming.
Although the fastening means for fastening the side portions to the front sheeting are covered with special caps in the known drawers the access to the fastening means in the assembled drawer for adjusting or removing the bolts has been difficult because it has been required to disassemble the drawer or at least to displace the component parts relative to each other to expose the fastening means. Moreover, it does not provide means for adjustment of front panel position once assembled for the purpose of correcting the alignment of the drawer.